Separate Ways
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Nezumi finally comes to see Shion again. (Set after Anime episode 11. Sometime afterward.)
1. Reunion

"Nezumi." Shion sat on his bed, it had been a while since he last saw him. He sighed softly, all he remembered really, was that kiss. Had it been a 'Goodbye' like his was? Shaking his head, no. That wasn't it, they'd see eachother again. He was sure of that.

"Lonely." he looked at Dogkeepers dog, Hamlet the little mouse robot that had followed him. And the baby. His mother, was good company. But she was tired and preoccupied with the baby most of the time. He felt useless, not really doing anything.

Another sigh escaped, he began trailing off when reading to Hamlet. The squeaking from the mouse grew louder "Oh? Sorry, Hamlet! I was. Just. Thinking.." he apologized, trying to find the spot he'd left off on. Failing miserably, he winced. Sucking on his finger, it was bleeding. Paper cut.

A chuckle. "Nezumi?" he asked looking around, no answer. He pouted, biting his lip.

"You're hopeless, without me." Nezumi stepped out, shaking his head at the other boy

"Nezumi!" Shion dashed over and hugged him "I missed you."

"I noticed. You sigh alot." Nezumi chuckled, patting Shion on the back

"Were you spying on me!?" Shion asked eyeing him quizzically

"No. You took one of my mice with you. Naturally, I heard _everything _you said to it. The sighs. Poetry. All of your little confides to it. You're still pretty damned naive, you know that?" he teased

Shion frowned "I missed you." he repeated

"I got that." Nezumi evaded answering

Shion glared at him, Nezumi only laughed at Shion. He stood on his toes, kissing Nezumi. "Jerk." he stepped away, sitting back on his bed.

"Fine." Nezumi stared down at him "I _missed _you too. Happy?"

Shion shrugged, a smile planted firmly on his face. "Yeah."

"Good. So. Hows 'normal' life been?"

"I like it here." Shion lied, with a smile

"Idiot." Nezumi frowned, punching him

"What was-"

"Punishment. Don't lie to me."

"I do like it here. It's just. I miss living with you. Dogkeeper. All of those people I met. I think.. I've gotten too used to living with you." he scratched the back of his head, with a smile

"I see." Nezumi couldn't help but smile, "You did promise to live with me for the Summer." he half-joked

Shion perked up at that, "Could I- come live with you again?" anxiously waited for an answer

Nezumi stared at him, "You didn't have to ask."

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Still like asking alot of questions. Shion. You can come live me, as long as you like."

"Really?" he asked, overly excited. A nod from Nezumi. He hugged him again "Thank you!"

"Dogkeeper's been asking about you too."

Shion blinked, "Really?" he grinned ear-to-ear

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to leave? Give all of this up- to just come and stay with me?" Nezumi asked

"It isn't off-putting with you saying things like that. I said it before, I want to be by your side. To live with you." Shion continued to grin

"Shion!" Karan came upstairs, seeing the two boys. She smiled "You have a friend over."

"Mom, this is-" he was cut off as Nezumi stood up

"Nezumi." he bowed to her

Karan placed a tray of snacks on the bed, she turned to Nezumi and hugged him. "Thank you, for bringing my Shion home." she hugged a bit tighter.

"It was nothing.." Nezumi looked away, awkwardly from the hug. Seeing if Shion would help, but he only smiled, grabbing some of the cherry cake. _Traitor_.

"You brought my son home. And asked for nothing in return. Thank you." Karan smiled, "Would you like some snacks? Cherry cake?" she asked offering him a sliver

"Sure.." he accepted it "Tasty.." he murmured in-between bites "The same as 4 years ago."

Karan stared at him in surprise "Were you the boy..that Shion helped before?" she asked

Nezumi nodded "Yeah.", he waited for a reaction of any kind from Karan. Expecting any harsh words that may come, he had been the singular reason they were ejected from their home. And left in this place. To his surprise, none came.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Enjoy your snacks." she walked back downstairs, taking the baby "Thanks for taking care of him Shion."

"Why you want to give this up, and just be _stuck _with me. Is beyond me." Nezumi shook his head. Secretly happy that Shion was coming to stay again. It had been lonely, eating without him. Or the thousands of questions that never seemed to stop.

He'd been scared, that Shion was beginning to lose his innocence. When he killed a guard, in cold blood. For shooting him. Gray eyes studying Shion's now red eyes. The white haired boy only continued to smile, and eat his sweets. Stopping every so often to glance at Nezumi.

Nezumi stifled a laugh. Small smile forming, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"To make sure you're really here. And I'm not dreaming."

Nezumi stopped eating, eyes wide "You dreamt of things like this happening?"

Shion nodded, gulping down his portion of cherry cake before grabbing another sliver. "I missed you, and had a dream that I was back in our place together. Cooking, waiting for you.. and when you finally got home. I woke up." he frowned, bitterly

"Don't sound too disappointed. I'm here now." Nezumi shook his head

"Yeah. You copied me." he added with a smile

"Copied you? When?" Nezumi frowned, chewing on his cherry cake

"I kissed you 'Goodbye' first."

"You kissed me _'Goodnight'_" he clarified "But tried to give me the slip, like I was some kind of moron going to fall for that sort of thing."

"Heh...you're right." he scratched the back of his head "Sorry."

"I'm over it." Nezumi shrugged "It's nothing to be brooding over. When are you going to tell your mother, that you're coming with me?" he asked curious

"I thought we could just slip out in the middle of the night." Shion said innocently

"We _aren't _doing that. What if she flips out and comes running after you- with that baby in hand outside the fallen wall?"

"I was kidding." Shion laughed lightly "I wouldn't do that to her. I'll tell her tomorrow. Before we set off home."

"You're very strange. 'Clueless' boy."

"Clueless? You're still calling me that?" he pouted

"Still clueless about kissing. Sex. And books." Nezumi pointed out

"What? You didn't like my kisses?"

"Could be better." he shrugged, with a smart-ass smile

"How?"

"Open your mouth." Nezumi instructed, waiting for Shion to be obedient

"Now what?" he asked, parting his lips

"Close your eyes. Or leave them open. Your choice." Nezumi shrugged, waiting. Shion kept his eyes open, waiting. Nezumi leaned closer, Shion shut his eyes. Feeling a familiar heat on his cheeks. How stupid he must have looked, something different happened.

He opened his eyes, looking at Nezumi. His eyes were closed, and. His tongue was in Shion's mouth. Somehow, just from this one gesture he felt weak in the knees. Shutting his eyes ones more, his mouth continued to hang open even when Nezumi pulled back.

A moan had escaped, along with a longing sigh. "Kissing. Sex. Books. You're still very dumb in those areas." Nezumi wiped off Shion's lips. "Drooling doesn't help anything." he laughed

Shion fell back on his bed. "I'm tired." he commented, laying down. Not looking at Nezumi, it made him. One kiss, made him feel so many things. Maybe he was right, still stupid when it came to _that_. But. It wasn't like. He'd had much practice.

His face felt hot, he ignored it. Nezumi watched him curiously "Told you your kisses needed work." he lay beside him, after removing the tray from the bed. 'Hamlet' began eating a slice. Along with the dog. Naming the mice, why did such trivial things matter?

Glancing at Shion, it was those things. That he liked most about him. The innocence, even his questions- if they weren't incredibly stupid and repetitive. His 'third option'. It seemed to work just fine, with no longer a barrier placed in-between them.

No 'inside' or 'outside' but. Somehow he still felt on the outside. It felt better to be on the outside, than inside a city. Maybe it was just his roots of being one of the 'Forest people'. Comfortability within cities simply wasn't feasible. And it seemed Shion was the same way now.

Maybe he was rubbing off far too much, on Shion. Shutting his eyes, to put his mind to rest. "Nezumi." Shion finally looked over, to see if he was sleeping. And sure enough, he was. It wasn't like this was the first time they'd shared a bed.

Somehow.. it felt a little _different. _He nuzzled closer to Nezumi, shutting his eyes. A smile as he let sleep takeover. Karan came back upstairs to check on the pair. She stopped and stared, shaking her head with a smile. "So. You've found your _important _person."

Moving stray bangs out of her sons face, placing a blanket over the pair of them. She thought it looked relatively cute, the way Shion was laying next to Nezumi. "Goodnight, Shion. Nezumi." she blew out the candles, carefully and quietly picking up the tray as she went back downstairs.

* * *

Karan began her baking, if any customers were going to come in today. Feeding the baby some milk, waiting for her son and his 'friend' to come down. She'd have to ask him, if they were an item. Though she had a partial guess, seeing the two of them like that.

Shion came downstairs, rubbing his eyes. Yawning. "Morning.." he said sleepily, sitting at the table.

"Good morning. Have a good sleep?" Karan asked, with a knowing smile

"Yeah..I feel so refreshed." he smiled, still overly tired

"I noticed you sleep close to your _friend_." Karan placed his breakfast in front of him, she sat opposite Shion. "Are you two.. together?"

Shion didn't register what she was playing at, he was tired. And it was far too early in the morning for discussions. He ate his pancakes, sipping his juice. He glanced at her, seeing she was waiting for something. "Did you say something, Mom?" he asked

"What is your relationship with Nezumi?" Karan asked

"We're fr-" he stopped. Thinking about it. Somehow 'friends' didn't seem right. They weren't enemies. Certainly weren't 'strangers' like Nezumi labeled them to be. So. _What _were they now? Lovers? That didn't feel right, either. To be 'lovers' they'd have to do. Well. What Safu wanted to do with him.

"Shion?" Karan asked, still waiting on an answer

"I don't know." he stare blankly, still pondering it. "I thought we were friends. But that doesn't feel right. Enemies doesn't either. Strangers doesn't either. Lovers isn't right. I don't know what to call our 'relationship'." he shook his head drawing up blank everytime he thought it over.

Karan laughed lightly "It seems you're confused. Could be love."

"Love?" Shion asked, head cocked to the side

"Love is the most confusing thing in this world."

"Oh." Shion understood most of it, and nodded. "Maybe, then." he grinned, agreeing with her "Mom.." he went back to looking serious

"Hmm?" she asked, burping the baby

"I. That is.. I want to go with Nezumi. When he leaves, I want to go back with him."

"You do?" she asked, continuing to smile

Shion nodded, "Would you mind if I did?"

"Not at all. Just. Make sure you visit." she lied, she'd miss him alot. But it seemed he missed his friends he'd made out there. And. That boy, Nezumi. The two of them, maybe their was something between the pair. "I'll pack you a few things, for the road." she grabbed some of everything

Nezumi came downstairs, a small yawn. "Good morning, Nezumi." Shion smiled

"Morning." Nezumi looked at him, smiling so early in the morning. "When do you want to go?" he asked

"Whenever you do. I'm ready." Shion nodded

"Right now, then?" Nezumi looked around, at nothing in particular.

"Sure." Shion stood up, clearing his plates as he put them in the sink.

"Take care of him, for me." Karan smiled, hugging Nezumi.

"I will." Nezumi promised

"Here." she handed over the bag, waving goodbye to both of them outside the store.

Shion smiled, waving back. "Are you going to wave?" he asked Nezumi

"No. Why would I do that?" Nezumi raised a brow, hands at his side

Shion frowned "Wave to her."

"Make me." he challenged

"Fine." Shion grabbed his hand, raising his arm and waving it for him.

Nezumi shook his head, a small laugh. Shion didn't let go, holding Nezumi's hand. "Guess this saves you from 'cooking inside' for a while, huh?"

"Huh? We can't just survive on sweets _alone_." Shion frowned

"No? Well. I'd like to try it."

"We're not doing that." Shion continued to frown

"You don't _have _to. But I'll do it."

"I won't let you."

"Try and stop me."

"I'll force feed you." Shion pointed out

"Yeah, but first you'd have to pin me down. Then somehow figure out how to make me swallow it." Nezumi smirked

"I'll figure it out." Shion smiled

Nezumi opened his mouth for a rebut, "Race you!" Shion ran ahead

"Cheater." Nezumi ran past him with relative ease

"I'm still slow. Well, you always did have more stamina than I did." Shion scratched the back of his head

"Care to test it out?" Nezumi asked with a smirk

"Huh?" Shion asked, Nezumi's remark went right over his head

"Well." Nezumi walked closer, straddling his waist "I thought we could try _another _way."

Shion's face instantly turned red. The pink marks left from the parasitic wasp also turned a darker shade of red. "I-I-er..uh.." he looked away

"Just a thought." Nezumi laughed as he climbed off of Shion.


	2. Death at a funeral

_Poison. _That was what she said, right? Shion stared confused between Nezumi and the woman. A dart stuck out of Nezumi's neck, ripped out and tossed back at the woman. She caught it with relative ease, a sinister smile. As if taunting him to make a move.

"Do you _feel _that? Sluggish. Slow. Your body's beginning to shut down. And when it does, your vital organs will all turn to mush one by one. I gotta hand it to you, playing 'hero' for the white haired little guy right here. All according to plan." she giggled with delight

"Don't start celebrating. I'm not going to die without atleast taking you with me." Nezumi smirked

"Fun fact; did you know that the neurotoxin you were just injected with thanks to this right here. Is fast acting, that is. It enters the bloodstream quite quickly. Faster, since I hit you in the neck. Because of that, it'll be much greater. All's fair in love and war, right?"

"Didn't catch a name off you." he frowned

"I didn't _give _it in the first place. People call you _Rat_. Nezumi. How fitting, I exterminate vermin like you. Try it red eyes, and I cut them out before you land a hit." she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear_  
_

Nezumi hadn't even noticed Shion behind her. When had he left his side? His vision was turning cloudy, he couldn't make out people anymore. Dizzy. His knees were going to give out, that was clear. Hot. So hot. Sweaty. "Help him- or I'll kill you." Shion grunted

"Lovely. You think _you _can threaten me?" she unsheathed a sword "Countless have fallen victim to my blade. If you want to know my name. Well. They call me 'Spider'." that smile again, lethal and deadly. Shion charged at her, a shard of glass in his hand.

He slashed, she ducked and kneed him in the stomach. "Said the spider to the fly, how do you wish to die?" she smiled, he attempted to get up. She stood firmly on his chest "It isn't personal. I just want payment. See- you and he caused so much trouble for No.6. They wanted me to return the favor."

"So you kill him, and then what? Me? Because if you _don't _kill me. I'll just keep coming until I find you weak and kill you on my own." his features were dark, and his voice had a chill from how hollow and cold his words were.

"Those eyes, beautiful and blood red. Clouded with hatred, for me. Better you die than I, wasn't that your motto? I'm curious, little vermin. Why did you take this one in? Is he a toy? Because, I'd certainly _love _to play with him. He smells an awful lot like you." her hazel eyes looked into Nezumi's gray

"You touch...a...hair on his head.. and I'll end you. Watch the light.. fade from those eyes." Nezumi grunted, he fell to his knees. Sweaty. So hot. Trouble breathing.

"That isn't what I asked. But death threats, when one is about to die.. that's not really classy." a sharp pain. "Ouch. Don't _do _that." she stepped on Shion's hand, taking the glass shard away. "You squeezed so hard your hand is bleeding."

"For hurting Nezumi- I won't forgive you." Shion glared at her

"Hatred. I love it, but maybe you should think about him. How much time does he have, do you think before he dies? Can you watch him die? I bet you'll sob like a baby when he does finally die. I want to hear you cry out in anguish. See your tears. But now's not the time."

"I'll end you." he promised

"Just like you tried to destroy No.6. I have no doubt you may just accomplish that. But what then? Your life will be empty, once vengeance has been achieved. See you round." she jumped off of him, disappearing as she ran off in the distance.

"Nezumi!" Shion ran over to him "Are you okay?"

"Con..considering I'm about to die. Peachy." he frowned

"You're not going to die." Shion shook his head "You can't die."

"Well. You heard the psychopath. I'm done for."

Shion helped Nezumi up, "I won't let you die."

"Don't make promises.. you can't keep." Nezumi chuckled lightly "You can't save everyone."

"If you die- this world would feel empty." Shion began to cry, helping him home

"Empty, without a what did she call me? 'Vermin'? Don't be so dramatic." Nezumi shook his head

"I'm not being dramatic! The thought of losing you, scares me more than anything." Shion protested, helping him inside. Laying him on the bed.

Nezumi smiled, patting him on the head. "You survived without me. For 16 years. I think you'd do just fine."

"Stop being such an _idiot_. If it were me on this bed, would you feel the same way?" Shion observed the veins on his arm. They were large and black, the poison was spreading throughout his body. Was there really _nothing _he could do?

Nezumi's eyes were wide at the mention of reversed situation. "...yes. I'd do anything I could."

"Then stop arguing." Shion tried and failed to smile. More tears fell, onto Nezumi's cheeks.

"Salty." Nezumi commented "Like soup.." _and _when he thought he'd ruined Shion's innocence. Made him into a cold-blooded killer. Despite it all, it seemed. He'd retained his humanity, hadn't gone over the edge. Only when it came to Nezumi being in danger did his personality flip.

"Soup?" Shion only began to cry harder. He bit back sobs, but his tears fell faster.

"Stop crying. It won't help anything."

The black line from his veins began protruding further. "No.. it won't. There's so much I wanted to say; tell you. And now. I'll never get the chance."

"So talk. I'll listen." Nezumi smiled lightly, before it fell. He was barely holding on anymore, "No.6. Of course they'd hold a vendetta. They got what they wanted. The 'Forest Folk's total extermination."

"I'm sorry you got hit by the dart. It should have been me. I wasn't honest, about how I feel with you. I don't _know _how I feel. What our relationship is. But now I'll never find out, you tease me at a constant. Crack jokes about me. One minute you're sexually harassing me. And gone the next.."

"Shion.." Nezumi smiled, trying to find his eyes. Everything was fading away. Shion's eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"Just what are you thinking? Do you even feel the same way with me? Am I a burden? You say we're 'strangers' and it's 'easier' to stay that way. Why? Why must it be you, only you causing me so much confusion." he held his head in his hands, as he let a sob out.

"What I'm thinking. You still ask..so many questions. _Idiot_." Nezumi laughed

"Yeah..I'm an idiot. There's still things I want to ask. And. Things I want to say, do with you."

"Do? Pervert." Nezumi gave a smart-ass smile

Shion laughed through his tears "Ass. I didn't mean it like that." he leaned down, and kissed Nezumi.

"Don't you _dare_ pull that." Nezumi frowned as Shion pulled back

"Pull what?"

"Don't leave me, with some bullshit 'Goodnight/Goodbye' kiss."

"But I wasn't.." Shion protested

"Liar." Nezumi narrowed his eyes "I'm dying, not brain-damaged."

"If you die. I'm coming with you." Shion climbed on the bed next to Nezumi carefully

"Giving up your life, just for mine?" Nezumi asked, turning his head to look at Shion.

"You did it for me. You were going to, when I died. I heard you singing, with Safu. And then, I woke up.. this isn't a kiss 'Goodbye' or 'Goodnight'. It's a promise. That. No matter where you go, dead or alive. I'll follow you. No matter where it is." Shion grasped Nezumi's hand in his. Leaning closer to him, planting another kiss.

"Now who's the idiot? Planning on suicide, because I'm gone." Nezumi smiled, "Don't make a promise, you can't keep."

"I intend to keep this one." his hand gripped Nezumi's a bit tighter "The thought of you dying alone. Scares me, to my inner core."

"I see." Nezumi's breathing was lessening more and more by every second. His pulse was weak. Getting colder.

"Nezumi.. are you okay? You're cold." Shion looked around, grabbing a blanket and placing it over him.

"Maybe.. you should warm me up." he offered, his eyes were shut.

"You should keep your eyes open." Shion laid closer to him, holding him tight.

"I'm too tired." Nezumi denied what Shion said

"It means.. you're.. getting closer. And I don't want to see you go."

"Selfish." Nezumi smiled

"Huh?" Shion asked

"Selfish request." Nezumi opened his eyes "I need to sleep."

"But if you sleep, you may die." he knew he would die in his sleep. And he didn't want that. He sniffled lightly.

"I know that. Make me a promise."

"What is it?" Shion asked

"Don't end your life, trying to come after me. I don't want you to die- not for me."

"I don't want to without you." Shion shook his head

"Do this one last thing for me."

"I promise." he leaned down, feeling the faintness of Nezumi's pulse. His tears mingled with his cheeks, as he kissed Nezumi. Longer than before, "I promise.." he repeated, his voice was weak and betrayed him. Shion's eyes were wide, "Nezumi!" his body went limp.

"No no no no no! You can't be! I won't let you!" he hugged Nezumi's body close. It was cold.. so cold.

* * *

"I can't believe he's really.._gone_." Dogkeeper stared down at Nezumi's body, she and Shion had begun digging the grave with the dogs.

"Eve. Dead.." Rikiga shook his head, looking at the body.

"So. You've come to pay 'respects' to him, then?" Dogkeeper asked with humor "And here I was believing you hated him."

"I could very well say the same thing." Rikiga said pointedly

"Please.. don't fight. Nezumi wouldn't like it.." Shion looked on the verge of tears, Dogkeeper looked down

"I'm sorry." he apologized

"Me too. I didn't mean to make you upset." Rikiga shook his head

"My my my. Still weeping. You know, it's still funny. 'Mourning' him for so long. But please, continue to do so. It amuses me." she smiled as all three stared at her. The dogs growled. "Careful, I'll kill all of your little mutts before they try and bite me." she tsk tsked, jumping down

"I'll kill you." Shion grunted glaring fiercely at her

"The 'I hate you to death' glare. Old hat, dear. It wasn't personal, but business. Dying in our sleep is something our kind is ill-afforded. A kindness I showed to him. You even got to say your goodbyes." she smiled "Label me 'evil' all you'd like. Nothing but a cold-blooded killer yourself."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Oh no? What about that security guard? He shot him, then you killed. Without mercy. Compassion. Or forgiveness. He even begged for you to let him live. Still didn't stop you from putting one between his eyes. And what a show that was. Bravo." she clapped with a mocking smile

"And I'll put you down like him. For what you did to Nezumi."

Dogkeeper stared at him, slightly afraid. He'd never seen this side of Shion before. "Shion." Dogkeeper grabbed his shoulder

"Get off of me." he rolled his shoulder, "This is between her and I. Don't hinder me."

"Lovely. Back to no emotion." Spider smiled "I'm the Spider. I hunt the fly, and in the end. All must die. My web is a tricky one. Tangled and snared. For none will be spared."

"Do you always speak in rhymes? Or is this just you stalling?" Shion was unimpressed

"Shion.." Rikiga stared in disbelief

"This aggression. Would make you a pretty decent weapon. Waspy little guy, aren't you?"

"Wasp.." it reminded him of those bees.

"Stinging without remorse. Killing anything in your path. Do you think you could fight me- to the death?" she asked with interest

"I could."

"Give it a shot." she threw him her sword, Shion caught it and charged her. She ducked, and evaded every swing. "You wield it so precisely. Interesting." he sliced her cheek. She touched the blood, smiling at it.

Nezumi sat up "What the hell are you doing?" he frowned, standing wobbly.

Shion looked over at him "Nezumi?" he asked

"You ruined it. He was _so _close.." Spider frowned, ripping the sword from his grasp, kicking Shion away. "Next time, then."

"Yeah? I'll be waiting." Nezumi rolled his eyes, watching her go.

"Ass!" Dogkeeper frowned, punching him on the arm

"What was that for?" Nezumi frowned

"Dying then coming back! You had Shion worried about you- and crying non-stop!"

"Eve. Always a smart-ass doing the unexpected." Rikiga commented dryly

"Nezumi!" Shion ran over and hugged him. "How are you still alive?"

"She used a poison that shuts down your body. That's why I was 'dead' for a little while. It just got finished with me. More importantly. Why are you trying to kill people with swords? We don't need a repeat of the 'Correctional Facility'."

"I kept my promise." Shion kissed him

"I guess you did." Nezumi shook his head

"I knew it." Dogkeeper frowned at Nezumi

"Didn't see that one coming." Rikiga shook his head, a small chuckle

"'Knew' what?" Nezumi asked out of curiosity

"You two were a 'thing'." Dogkeeper clarified

"Oh. Nothing major then." Nezumi shrugged

* * *

Shion made soup, placing out slices of his mothers cherry cake. Giving a bowl to Nezumi.

"What's the rush?" Nezumi asked

"You're still alive. And not dead."

"Cool, isn't it?" Nezumi asked, eating some of his soup.

"Jerk. You knew you weren't going to die, but let me continue on."

"You seemed pretty fixated on the fact that I was going to die. And kept kissing me. Who was I- to deny your request?" Nezumi smirked

"Jerk." Shion frowned

"Will this make up for it?" Nezumi asked, leaning over and once more. Giving Shion a kiss that made his body and brain stop functioning properly.

His mouth stayed open, even while Nezumi kept eating. "I..hate you." he frowned, flopping back on the bed

"You kiss someone continually that you hate?" Nezumi smirked

"I guess so." Shion sighed

"I'm tired." Nezumi yawned laying down

"Me too." Shion said truthfully

"Good. Let's go to sleep." he turned off the lantern, shutting his eyes. Feeling Shion move closer. Happily going to sleep.


	3. Execution

"_You've _failed us!" she heard the man hiss

"Failure?" she laughed maniacally at the notion "Did I _fail _when I killed him? I shut all of his vital organs down. He died."

"He _lives_! Walks, and breathes on this earth!" his voice boomed, all others seemed to be in agreement about her alleged 'failure'

"He died. You didn't specify how long. Permanent or temporary. I'm owed payment. Either you give it, or I slaughter the lot of you." Spider shrugged, with a sinister smile

"Kill us? Insignificant child. Your people were slaughtered by us, in the blink of an eye. Rebel, and die. Or have you forgotten?"

"Enlighten me, because. I don't see _anyone _here that can take me. 'My' people? Ah yes, the 'Forest Folk' grubby little things weren't they? Swarming like flies to garbage. Worship- to a parasitic bee they deemed 'God'. I'm not like them, I'm not peaceful. I'm not here to avenge. Only to kill, and gain."

"What do you _gain _by _killing _we who employ you?"

"Self-satisfaction on the part that you died. I mean, this room is swarming with cowardice. And spineless little insects, just ripe for the picking. Like those bees.. I'd gladly suck the life out of you, watch the 'light' fade from your eyes as you fall. Victim, to my beloved sword."

It was his turn to laugh. "You nearly killed the last remnant of your people. You're as disposable as he. Did you think- we'd allow you both to survive? He lives, so do you. You killed him, and you were next. Even then, you still weren't useful."

"Chitter chatter. Pitter patter. Get on with the point, old man. I'm bored, and I have this very big urge for mass murder. Who knows? Maybe I'll light this city up in flames. Wouldn't it be beautiful? The charred flesh, of 'innocents', they're cries of agony.. ash and cinder.. how beautiful it would be.." she pictured it with a smile

"She's unstable." one whispered

"Needs to be disposed of." another added

"Crazy? You call _me _crazy? You get 'allegiance' by force, murder, and death. Those who don't obey, die. Yet you yourselves keep those grubby little hands 'clean' by getting others to kill in your stead. But your souls are no more clean than mine." she smiled

"Agreed." the supposed leader stood, "You're no longer useful to us. Consider this, your 'resignation'."

She heard the cocking of a gun. Her eyes narrowed 'Big. Mistake.' she mouthed, as it fired.

* * *

"Well all I'm saying is that you need to take it easy. I mean.." Shion tried to reason with his comrade

"Doesn't work that way. I can rest, when I'm dead." Nezumi stood up, sighing. Shion tried to baby the crap out of him.

"No. No, you can't." Shion shook his head

"Either way, my 'worldly' problems will be gone. So, does it matter? I've got somewhere else to be. And you're kinda in my way." Nezumi rolled his eyes, as Shion stood in front of him. Blocking the door.

"I'm not letting you out. After all that just happened a few days ago-" he was stopped, Nezumi put a finger on his lips.

"Look. The whole. 'I'll protect you' thing. Is so _doing _it for me. But I'm busy. We need money. And I need to get to work. So. Kindly step aside, or I'll punish you." Nezumi narrowed his eyes

"Punish?" Shion asked, with a naive look on his face.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face." Nezumi frowned, sighing. This person- was utterly impossible. Was this- the same brat that gave a declaration of 'love' a little while back?

"I don't understand." Shion admitted, he couldn't follow what Nezumi meant.

"Good for you. That should be your catchphrase. 'I don't understand'." Nezumi rolled his eyes, sighing as he tried to get past once more

"Why are you being so rude?" Shion frowned

"Because you _won't _move." Nezumi moved him out of the way, "You're irritating right now. I'll see you later. Maybe." the door slammed, and Shion flinched. He didn't mean to make him angry, he just. Wanted to. Well. Make sure that he was _okay_.

He sat on the sofa, and sulked. "I'm sorry.." he murmured, though Nezumi was long gone. A tear fell. Then another.

"Getting so worked up, and emotional. Over something so..._boring._" Spider commented dryly, as she stared at Shion

"Why are you here!?" he instinctively looked for a weapon

"They tried to execute me, naturally. I found self-preservation to be more 'fun'." she mocked condescendingly as she stared at Shion "I didn't come to fight- right now. Where's the vermin? I need to speak to him."

"Gone. Why? You gonna try and kill him again?" he frowned

"No. Offer a deal. If he refuses. Then so be it. I have other things to worry about."

"Like?"

"No.6 and their little vendetta problem. It's nothing interesting, I assure you. 'Forest Folk' extermination. It's all details, and boring ones. I mean. 'Kill him, then we kill you' blah blah." she shrugged it off

"What do you mean?" Shion asked

"Fun. Wanna play question for question?" Spider asked, humored only slightly. He asked alot. So could she.

"Sure.." Shion nodded, swallowing somewhat nervously.

"What did I mean.. what did I mean.." Spider tapped her chin "Well. He's a boy. I'm a girl. We belong to the same clan, and we're both meant to die together. Isn't it perfect? Poetic justice, I kill him- and they slay me. Problem solved, right?"

"Isn't that.. I mean.."

"Ah ah ah. My turn for a question, remember."

Shion nodded, not saying a word as he waited.

"When I..." he perked up, waiting for her question "Killed your little friend, the vermin. How did you feel? How long were you sobbing, like a baby over his corpse? Bury him alive? Oh. I suppose that's two questions. Oh well, I'll answer two of yours."

Shion frowned at her, he stood up and stomped out of the room. Slamming the door like Nezumi before him.

"Looks like he isn't too keen on playing 'truth or dare'." she smiled at the mechanical mice throughout. They scattered, as soon as Shion left. "I'll wait. He can cry all he wants. That's all he can do. Cry cry cry. What a brat. I mean. I was almost assassinated. Hear me crying about it?"

* * *

_Cold. _It was so cold outside. Shion sneezed, he wished he'd have grabbed something to keep warm with. That person, just got on his nerves so much. He wanted to grab her by the throat, and just. Squeeze. Until. She stopped moving. Or just shut up for a while.

Unconsciousness, or death. Either one seemed a viable option. She must have been lying, about being the 'same' as Nezumi. She was- and he was. They were different. _Different_. And that's all that mattered. Why should he trust a single word she said?

Point, he didn't have to. Why should _he _leave, when she was the intruder? _He didn't have to._ Why would _she _tell the truth? She was a murdering psychopath, that only wanted to confuse him. Why that is- well. He didn't have a reason for, yet.

She wanted to 'talk' to Nezumi. He couldn't let that happen. He had to warn...Nezumi was angry with him. Couldn't go home. Couldn't see Nezumi. What options did he have left? Well. There was..._no_. It wasn't that he didn't like the man, it was well. That he was...eh...weird.

"Please." Shion looked up at Dogkeeper

Dogkeeper sighed "You're troublesome. But fine, so long as you don't drop anymore babies on my doorstep. I'll be happy."

"You named him Shion." Shion murmured

"Fitting, isn't it? I named the abandoned, baby brat- dumped on me by a brat, by the same name. Isn't it fascinating to see life come full circle like that?"

"Point taken..." Shion sighed

"Good. You can stay in the guest room. Pick a dog."

"Thank you." Shion smiled

"Goodnight." Dogkeeper went to his room, shaking his head. The way Shion was- it was. Just so. _Shion_. That's the only way to explain it all.

* * *

"Where the _hell _is he?" Nezumi asked, none too pleased at seeing her to begin with.

"I don't know." she said truthfully

"If he's dead in a ditch somewhere. Expect the same 'kindness'." Nezumi warned

"We need to talk." she wasn't phased at all by the snarky remark

"So talk. Before I dump you out on the streets."

"Oh, but I think you'll enjoy this. Sit." she waited patiently, before she began.


	4. Oblivion

"That's all I ask." Spider stared at him

"That's _alot _to ask." Nezumi corrected, narrowing his eyes at her

"I want no memories- no..hell. _Nothing_. To disappear- and be forgotten. And I know- I _know _she can do it. Summon her with me, when this is all over." _  
_

"You don't _know _what you're _asking_!"

"I _do_. I want death, oblivion. To dissolve, into _nothing_. No punishment.. swear it and I'll assist you in killing them."

"I'll help you summon her."

"Good boy. I want one last thing."

"What is it?"

"There's a song I want us to sing."

"_Why_?"

"There's someone.. I want to speak to, and the only way to get it done. Is for us to sing together."

"What could your singing have to do with anything?" Nezumi scoffed

"Same tribe. Same 'gift' to summon a wretched Goddess. But it extends beyond just that. We can drop the veil, between the living and the dead." she explained

"I don't think so." he shook his head

"I don't mean bring them back or anything. There's someone, I want to see."

"You're insane."

"Maybe. But I need to do this."

"First you kill me, then come pleading." Nezumi shook his head, and sighed

* * *

"Faster!" Dogkeeper frowned at Shion

"They won't be clean enough, if I rush.." he was on his second dog

"It doesn't matter." Dogkeeper sighed

"Sure it does. And they seem to like it."

"No matter how much they 'like it' you should hurry up, freeloader."

"I'll do my best." Shion smiled

Dogkeeper sighed again "Just.. get it done." he walked away

Shion hummed as he cleaned the dogs, singing Nezumi's song. The dogs seemed familiar at it, and crowded around him. "Sorry, if I'm terrible at singing." he apologized with a smile, despite it all they continued to listen to him. How beautiful Nezumi could make it.

His voice couldn't even begin to touch it's magnificence. Clapping. He stopped instantly when he heard it. Shion flicked his head in the clappings direction. "Mimicking singing you couldn't even compare to. Congratulations." Spider laughed

Shion frowned, the dogs growled at her "Don't listen to her. She's crazy. Nice job." Nezumi pat him on the head

"Let's do it." she looked to the sun- it was setting perfectly. Night was coming.

"Right now?" Nezumi asked

She nodded "It's now or never. Are you ready?" she asked

Nezumi sighed "Fine. Right now."

Spider took her place beside him. "Look to the sky, to the point between the sun and the moon."

Nezumi nodded, "_Night and day, light and dark. The earth bathed in ethereal twilight. Sun and moon. Stars and comets. The veil has lifted, between the living and the dead._ _For he who has suffered, shall know true sacrifice. The dead, shall live again for a brief moment. To say 'goodbye' and 'farewell'._"

Something was happening. That much was clear, Nezumi began seeing people. He side glanced at Spider who seemed to be. A tear slid down her face. "Mama...Papa..." she stopped singing, reaching out for the people in question.

A blonde woman stepped forward, looking everybit like Spider. "You'll always be my daughter, Mashiro. The killing, and murder.. will only hurt you in the end."

"Mama...no.." 'Spider' began sobbing further, as the woman touched her face.

Nezumi was approached by two people, loving parents it seemed. They smiled and hugged him. He felt uneasy. Both stared at Shion, and gave him a nod. Shion waved at the pair, smiling at them. Nezumi did look like them.

"_Their sorrows, agony, love, pain, envy, scars.. to be left behind. We pray, for our sadness and sorrows to be swept away. To what end, does 'true strength' lie?_ _Lost in the dark, together we grasp at the light._" Nezumi began singing the rest, 'Spider' joined in, as all the dead began to dissolve.

Glowing like fireflies as they were swept away, with smiles on their faces. "Mashiro, huh?" Nezumi asked

"I gave up that name a long time ago." she looked away

"Why, _Mashiro_?"

"Call me that again, and you'll _never _be able to 'mate' with anything around here." she warned, glancing at Shion. "Since they're going to be hunting me like an animal, I'm going to need to fix a few things. Hair color. Eye color. Clothing."

"Sure, let's just go to the _store_." Nezumi frowned at her.

"Were you always this stupid, or just taught ignorance?" she reached for her eyes, pulling out contacts. She stomped on them, "Eye color." they were a light violet in color, without the contacts in her eyes.

"Your name betrays everything it stands for." Nezumi commented.

"Watch the snarky remarks, _vermin_. I still stomp on rats."

"Try it, I can take you." he produced his switch blade.

"A knife. Versus a sword. Actually, I wouldn't need this. I could hit a few pressure points on you. Disable a few legs, arms. Wouldn't it be fun, to watch you crawl?"

"Liar." Nezumi rolled his eyes.

"Watch." she strode over to Shion, in a blinding motion she struck in two spots.

Shion cried out in pain, "I can't move my arm.." it felt dead, she hit again, and his knee buckled. They were completely useless, as if broken.

"Fine. I get it, you can do a few things. Take them off." Nezumi frowned, looking at an overly worried Shion.

"As you wish." she mocked, as she helped Shion up. "If you get real lucky, I may just teach you how to _kill _a person, using these." she whispered in his ear "Like when you go berserk to protect him. You can watch them die before your very eyes."

Shion stared up at her, blinking in surprise. "I don't..."

"Don't act like you're not interested. You killed before. You can kill again."

"I'm not going to." Shion shook his head

"Don't be like that. We both know, you _can _and will kill. If the need to, arises. Or you decide to turn off your humanity for the little while, as you go berserk and kill a few people." she shrugged

"I can't 'turn off' my humanity."

"Don't act like you _don't _know. Or what, do you have a split personality, who comes out to 'play' when the vermin is in danger? Because if so. He's much more _fun _to be around."

"I don't have split personalities." Shion frowned

"Too bad. I was looking forward to the possibilities. You're so boring. Always with the negatives. 'Can't.' 'Don't.' 'Not.'"

"And you're a murdering psychopath, what's your point?"

"That I, my dear. Am upfront about what I am, and what I can do. You have, and have more than on just one occasion demonstrated you'd gladly do it again. To protect the one you 'love'."

"You wouldn't do the same?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't have the chance to. My mother, sister.. father. They all died a long time ago. And I don't 'feel' love, or any other emotion for that matter. Nothing solid, just bits and pieces here and there. And it vanishes before I know what it is."

"Psychopath?" Shion asked, staring at her in surprise

"You've called me that, multiple times. It's starting to be old hat, dear. What's your point?"

"I meant you could _actually _be a psychopath. Not an insult, speculation." he clarified

"Psychopath." she laughed at the word, "So what if I am?"

"It explains a few things. Besides that, the things you do. Really can't be helped."

"So I can just.. _blame _everything on it? Wash my hands clean, because of one grubby little word?" she asked, with a raised brow. "You do realize that's ridiculous."

"You have a jaded personality, and I see why. That's all." Shion looked away

"My, my, my, have I earned pity? Is this you trying to offer me atonement, little Shion? Because, I _don't _want it. Given the choice to do the 'horrible' _evils_ I've done. I'd do them again."

"I see. Regardless that's still. I mean. It's questionable."

"I wanted to survive, and I did what I had to do. Who cares about a little kill here and there?"

"The people who die."

"But they're dead and gone. So it doesn't really matter to me." she shrugged

"They still-"

"Like that security guard? Get over it, the world is black and white as you see it to be. Sometimes, there's a little grey mixed into the middle. You need to get your hands dirty, even if you want to do the 'good' thing. 'Bad' thing, either way."

"Your perspective is odd."

"I'm a realist. Either you get with it, or you don't." she stood up, and walked into the hotel. Finding a bathroom, dying her hair black. "About time I returned to this color, I suppose." she looked into the mirror "I'll be damned before I let them kill me."


	5. Blood makes it feel better

Shion was covered in blood. _Shion_. Was. Covered. In. Blood. Nezumi stared at him, wide eyed. The blood, wasn't his. And he certainly didn't seem to mind wearing the blood of dead men. "Shion! Don't!" he felt tears sting his eyes, it was happening again.

Shion acted like he didn't hear him, his eyes were glazed over. "Is this 'fun' _now_?" he side glanced at their female companion, shooting a man in the shin, and the back of the head execution style. More blood splattered, on his clothing and face.

"Bravo. I'd love to see you do more." she smiled and nodded, cheering him on

"Shion..." Nezumi repeated, he felt one slide down his face. Another. More. Holding his side, he too was covered in blood. The difference being, it was his own. His side was bleeding heavily. The white haired boy seemed to ignore him altogether.

Reloading the pistol. "Please!"

"Why would _I _show mercy? You shot Nezumi. And were going to kill him." Shion knelt to be on eye level with the man "Death..." he glanced at Nezumi "Is the only _kindness _you'll get from me." he shot him between the eyes, the man fell to the floor.

A pool of scarlet beneath him, it soaked underneath Shion's shoes. He continued walking. "You can't kill all of them!" Nezumi began to crawl. Sharp stings of pain as he tried, crying out in pain.

"They- intend to kill us all. I'll pay back the favor. I won't forgive those who harm you." Shion picked up a machine gun.

"I don't _want _you to do this! What happened, to your 'other way' is that all a lie? Are you just going to keep killing people!?" Nezumi yelled at Shion.

"If I have to, they will be disposed of." Shion nodded slightly.

"Then you're no _better _than No.6!" Nezumi continued to yell, at his companion.

"You can hate me for it, all you like." Shion turned on his heels, walking over to Nezumi. Touching his face, "You need medical attention. For that to happen, the people in our way. Need to 'kindly' get out of our way, or die." his words continued to be devoid of emotion.

"Then let me do it, I'll kill them. _Not _you." he protested further

"You're injured. And. We _both _know you can't do anything."

"I'm not powerless." Nezumi shook his head

"I never said that." Shion sat him up, lifting Nezumi's shirt, examining the blood and wound. "Hold it tight, keep the pressure on."

"I don't want to see you lose your emotions."

"I don't want to see you die."

"But!"

Shion kissed him, "Your argument, is getting you nowhere."

"Don't you _dare _do that!" Nezumi punched him, Shion sat still. Staring at Nezumi, with curiosity. He struck him. Actually struck him. "I said it before, _no _'goodbye' kisses."

"Nezumi?" Shion asked, his eyes reverted to normal.

"Yeah." Nezumi sat against the wall, he was bleeding out.

"We need to..I need to..first aid kit.." he was stumbling, he needed to help, somehow.

"Shion- _don't _look behind you." Nezumi grabbed his face "I don't want to see you like that, again."

"What do you mean? What's behind me? Like what?" Shion asked "Nezumi. We _need _to get you patched up. I'm _not_ losing you."

"Shion!" Nezumi urged, his eyes pleaded for him not to.

Shion looked behind him, bodies upon bodies. Bloody. Staring at them, somehow. It made his head hurt, his hands covered his face. After a moment, he seemed to slip easily back into his other persona. "I take no pleasure in doing what needs to be done." he stated, glancing at Nezumi.

"It doesn't _have _to be you!"

He heard a click behind them. Nezumi was hidden from their attackers, Shion stepped out. A bullet narrowly missed him. Ducking behind a wall, he sprayed. They continued to fire. "Come out, or we'll shoot!" they yelled his way.

Shion stepped out, arms raised above his head "You know.." he started, walking toward them.

"That's far _enough_!" one stated, uneasy at him coming closer.

"They say dead men tell no lies. Want to see if that's true?" he asked, hands back on the machine gun around his shoulder.

"Open fire!" they all squeezed their triggers. Nothing.

"I have the advantage here. Don't plead for mercy, it's too cliche and boring. I have no mercy to give." Shion shook his head, pulling the trigger as he hit one target from the next. Some fell, wounded. Others died from their wounds, either way. He didn't care.

* * *

"Look, I don't get _why _you're-" Shion frowned staring at the girl.

"Does it matter? We're going to be attacking No.6 full frontal assault. So. No protesting, we're getting inside. And everybody is going to die. Then I'm going to deal with that Goddess." she frowned at Shion "You ask too many questions."

"You give very little and shady answers." Shion continued to frown.

"And you, look very _sexy _when you frown. Almost as much as when you give me the 'I-hate-you-to-death' glare." she smiled.

Shion sighed, looking away from her. He was tired of playing games, he stood up and walked away.

"Quit being such a nuisance." Nezumi frowned.

"Frowns all around. Nuisance? Am I _really _a nuisance? I'm less maintenance than him. Though, I guess you _love _him and _hate _me. Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair really quick."

"Couldn't be quick enough."

"Not enjoying my company?" she feigned hurt.

"Not in the slightest."

"Good, because I won't be here with you, for much longer. I feel it, and I know it. Let's go." She stood, putting a hair clip on. A knife strapped to her thigh. Fire arm. "I prefer hand-to-hand combat. But a girl doesn't have the time to be fussy."

Nezumi stood and sighed "Let's get this over with. I don't have time for this."

"By all means." she walked out of the room, the three of them taking the long trek to No.6 in silence.

"Hi, can I borrow you?" killing the guard, using his hand to open the door. "Keep up, or I abandon you." she warned striding through the place.

"Who does she think she is?" Nezumi raised a brow, "Shion. Come on."

"I'll keep up. Go on ahead." Shion nodded, cocking the pistol he held.

"Don't use that thing. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Don't take it lightly. If you use it.. I'll punish you." _  
_

Shion nodded, with a smile.

"I mean it." Nezumi smiled as he hurried on.

The last door opened, looking around at all the people inside.

"Isn't this just one big family reunion? I mean. Look at all of you, grubby little insects." she smiled, looking around.

"Insolent little girl, did you think it'd be that easy?"

"Yes, yes I did. And it was, your security is terrible."

Nezumi looked around while they babbled, it was _never _this easy. Gunfire. He slumped back against the wall, blood. "Nezumi!" Shion ran over to him, "Are you okay?" he asked, staring at his wound.

"I've seen better days."

"They. Shot. You."

* * *

"All of this blood.. my word, Shion. You do know how to throw a _party_." Spider grinned, they'd killed about equal amounts of guards and people within the place.

"You did this." Shion reloaded.

"Did what, exactly?" she asked, looking into his eyes. They were cold, and his tone was fierce.

"It was your fault that he was shot." Shion elaborated, shooting her in the kneecap.

"And what? Is this your vengeance? To leave me injured, or kill me?" she asked, interested as she fell to her knees.

"No, but it's a start."

"Shion! No!" Nezumi tried to stop him.

Shion barely glanced his way, as he fired. She was dead. Her body crumpled to the floor.

"Let's go home." Shion tossed the weapon, "I'm tired of this place. It's too..filled with death." he commented dryly, as he picked Nezumi up.

"You're strong." Nezumi commented, trying to keep his mind off of what he'd just seen.

"You're light." Shion countered, blood on his face had trickled down, oddly like tears. "And crying." he noticed Nezumi's tears.

"You killed."

"I did what I had to do, survival. Isn't it better, that we survived?"

"You _promised _not to." _  
_

"I lied."

They were home, Shion placed him on the couch.

"You always do." he was disappointed, grunting because of his wound.

"Sue me." he began doing what he inevitably did; removing bullets from Nezumi. Patching him up.


End file.
